Mercy
by Takara-Saisei
Summary: Nnoitra isn't the one to take help, especially from third Espada Neliel. Through events, he learns there is more than being the top Espada, maybe protecting the one you love most. Rated M for language and later lemons. *preview is up*


This is a preview toa new fanfic I am writing. This one is about Nnoitra and Neliel Tu Odershvank. I hope those who read it will enjoy it. I am trying to do the best from the history they give us in the manga. Remember this is only a preview because the end is crap... Please review at the end so I can choose whether to continue or not.

anyway enjoy!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mercy**

**Healing:**

"Why do you keep protecting me?" Nnoitra wanted an answer.

She stayed there silent.

"You never finish me off, you're always getting me out of trouble and you're always lecturing me!" He screamed at her. "Why the fuck can't you leave me alone?"

She sat there quietly then stood up and looked at him.

"I can't stand you Neliel!" He was angry and frustrated. "FUCKING ANSWER ME!" He raised and lowered his sword fast trying to hit her with all the strength he had left.

Earlier that day they were sent on a mission to look for Vasto Lordes. During that mission Nnoitra was recklessly destroying colonies of weak hollows. She had gotten mad and told him to stop it but he didn't listen, at one point they split up. Nnoitra came upon some hollows that started beating him up, Neliel had come out of nowhere and saved him. She always did that and he wanted to know why. He was sick of a woman saving him.

Just as his sword was about to reach her, she flash stepped behind him. "Stop swinging that sword like a mad man; it's time to head back." She started to walk away towards Las Notches. Nnoitra followed her, still pissed off. 

"Why won't you answer my question?" He said as they walked.

She stopped and turned to him. "Why are you so eager to know?"

"I told you. You always take pity on me," He said.

"Your bleeding," she was looking down at his leg, there was a deep cut in it. "Sit down."

"I don't need your help," he slapped her hand away. "Now answer my question."

She turned around again and continued walking, they stayed silent their whole trip and when they were outside the gates of Las Notches, Neliel turned to him once more. 

"Are you going to answer me now?" he was looking at her, waiting for a response.

She looked like she was about to speak then she uttered the words, "For you are weaker than I." Then she walked inside and to her chamber, leaving Nnoitra outside the doors angered.

"WEAKER THAN YOU! THAT'S WHY YOU FUCKING KEEP ME AROUND!" He smashed his sword to the side of the wall and screamed. He walked through the corridors angrily and when he got inside his chamber, he slammed the door.

A couple of hours passed and he had calmed down. The problem now was that his leg was hurting. It had probably gotten infected on their walk here. 

"Damn it," he said looking at his cut up leg. 

"I told you should have let me look at it," Neliel was at the door looking at him with pity in her eyes.

"Are you here to take pity on me again?" He was angered fast and he took his sword at hand.

She walked towards him calmly and took his face in her hands.

"What are you doing?" his eye was glaring at her.

"Why are you always like this?" she asked in a soft and tender voice. She didn't know why but she brought his head to her chest.

He was surprised of this, not knowing what to do, as much as he wanted to push her away, he stayed still and relaxed.

"You're always fighting everyone," she said. "You don't have to, you know."

"I must prove that I am the strongest of the Espada. No matter what I will be the strongest," his voice was so strong and filled with hatred. 

She sighed, her arms wrapped around him, holding his head to her chest still. She then let go of him and kneeled down. "These wounds seem pretty deep."

He put his foot to her face. "I told you I don't need your pity." Just then his leg stung, Neliel had put something in his cut. "Bitch, what'd you do to my leg?"

"Let me help you or you won't have your left leg anymore," She said it calmly yet piercing.

"Fine," he put his leg down. Then he saw that his flesh was eating itself. "WHAT'D YOU DO?"

"It wasn't me," She said. She took a bottle of what seemed ordinary water. "That's been on you since you were attacked I just put something in there to make you notice." She took the bottle and opened it, pouring its contents on his leg. In an instant his leg started to heal. His eye looked at it in amazement. 

"What was in that water?" He asked her.

"Oh nothing," she wrapped a bandage around his leg. "There."

He stayed silent and looked at her. He didn't know what to say. He was still angered at the fact that she had called him weak but there was a part of him that didn't want to be mad. While he was thinking Nell had moved her self and positioned herself next to his legs, then she leaned on him…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This concludes our preview! Please rate and comment. Again no burn on the pairing. Please say if you want me to continue or not. Thank you for your time. Bye.


End file.
